


Santa Baby

by FMJemena2



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Xmas 2020 collection, The Watson-Holmes Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: Why the Smiley icons are part of the decorations of the Christmas Memory Tree.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Surprise, Romance  
> in the collection created by **SherlockWatson_Holmes** (Thank you so much!)
> 
> This is a stand-alone fic.  
> But if you want some background, I refer you to **The Christmas Memory Tree**  
>  (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096083) in a different collection
> 
> When it comes to the song "Santa Baby", I prefer the original version, the one by Eartha Kitt.
> 
> Thank you much in advance for any kudos/comments. 
> 
> Have a safe and happy Christmas.

Sherlock carefully applies the last brushstroke. There! Just right. He knows that John will enjoy the edible body paints he used—they’re in his favorite flavours and made by one of London’s top pastry chefs.

He flexes his pectoral muscles, one after the other, just like the You Tube video taught him. Satisfied, he blows out a nervous breath. He’s never done anything like this before, not even in any of the cases he was required to go undercover. But, then, his lover and quarry is not like any other for him…

\--0—

“Sherlock, I’m home! Let’s eat. I’m terribly hungry.” John removes his jacket and scarf and hangs them on the coat rack.

He deposits on the table the bag of food Sherlock ordered earlier from Angelo’s. Just for the two of them as Rosie is sleeping over at Mycroft's. His stomach grumbles. “Sherlock!” he singsongs.

Suddenly--  
 ** _Ba boom, ba boom,_** John jumps a little. Men’s voices. Looks around.  
 ** _ba boom, ba boom,_** He knows the song. In fact, it is one of his favorites.  
 ** _ba boom, ba boom,_** He grins to himself. Who else but Sherlock?  
 ** _ba boom, ba boom,_** He goes to their bedroom.  
 ** _ba boom, ba boom_** John quickly opens the door.

**_Santa baby, just slip yourself under the tree for me.  
_** Sherlock singing, teasingly seductive. Reworded song and recorded professionally.  
 ** _Been an awful good boy  
_** His lover rises from the bed, clad in midnight blue silk bed jacket and trousers. No shirt.  
 ** _Santa baby, I’m glad you hurried home tonight.  
_** John’s eyes and grin widen. Sherlock goes to him and bids him sit on the padded chair behind him. **  
**

 ** _  
Santa baby, I’ll fill my stocking with you tonight, that’s right  
_** His lover turns his back. With hip pops, he unties his jacket. Twirls the belt.  
 ** _I really want to rock you  
Santa baby, I’m glad you hurried home tonight.  
_** Sherlock slowly shimmies the jacket down his body. Throws it to the side. **  
**

**_Think of all the fun we’ll do  
_** He jiggles his arse.  
 ** _Lolly-licking, frickle-frackling, post-coital bliss!  
_** Sherlock bends, rips off his trousers. A pale gold silk thong.  
“AWOOOOOOOOO!” John howls loudly. Far away, several dogs answer back.  
 ** _The next years could be just as good  
_** John clasps his lover’s arse to his face and bites a cheek.  
 ** _If we’ll remain on each other’s Christmas list!  
_** “Ow!” Sherlock rubs the offended part, glaring at John.  
The man is unrepentant. With a liplick, he opens his legs and thrusts his hips in invitation.

 ** _  
Santa baby, I dearly want to love you tonight, that’s right  
_** The glare melts into a pout and a heated gaze.  
 ** _Been an angel all year  
_** Undulating, he slowly turns around.  
 **** ** _Santa honey, I’m glad you hurried home tonight  
_** John bursts out laughing.  
Two Smileys, painted over Sherlock’s nipples, bob at him as his lover flexes his pectoral muscles.

\--0—

Sherlock wakes up to John licking off the remaining edible paint.  
He moans and thrusts up.  
“John, dear lord…”

\--0—

The next time he wakes up, John is raining kisses on his face.  
“I don’t think I can do another round tonight, although my horny spirit is willing,” he says.

John chuckles and wraps a leg around him. “I don’t think I can ever look at another person’s breasts without seeing yours with the Smiley’s on them.”

“Good. That’s the idea.”

John looks at him in surprise, then laughs.

\--0--

**_Sherlock honey, I really want to give you one thing  
A ring, I don't mean on the phone  
Sherlock honey, I want your hand in marriage so bad! _ **

“That’s really, uh, some song-breaking,” Sherlock comments diplomatically.

“And yours was really good?” John counters.

“No. But it got you laughing.”

“Will mine get you to say ‘Yes’?”

“Yes.”

\--0--

Rosie throws the confetti over her parents as they leave the registry office. To the teenager, they look like tiny blessings in the sun as they fall on the handsome couple.

Nana Hudson, Uncle Mycroft and his family, Aunt Harry and Clara, Uncle Greg and Aunt Molly.  
Angelo was also there, but left for his restaurant to oversee the wedding breakfast.

Mycroft sniffles and dabs his handkerchief against his nose. “You have a cold?” Greg asks, although he knows the man was sniffling for another reason.

“No… I had hoped for a church wedding for my little brother.”

“Sherlock is against it.” Greg says, holding tightly Molly’s hand in his.

“Typical.”

“But John remains hopeful. He says he’ll get your brother to church even if they’re in their 90s by that time.”

“John is a hopeless romantic,” he says disdainfully, but Greg sees a slight smile on his face.

\--0--

All the men in the wedding party have boutonnieres. But in John’s and Sherlock’s, there is a small Smiley pin included among the spray of tiny white rosebuds.

The End


End file.
